The Jacket: A Tokka Tale
by churros-theultimatefandom
Summary: Sokka loves Toph, but he still loves Yue just as much as he ever did. Now he needs to explain to Toph why he has a hard time loving her. One-shot. Tokka fluff. Avatar is not mine in any way, shape, or form. R&R!


Toph crossed her arms and grumbled at the cold. Sokka had hoodwinked her into staying out at the fire with him, while Aang and Katara slept in their tents. She didn't like to admit that there was anything wrong with her nation, but if she had to pick something, it would be that it was so darned cold at night. Even though she had lived in the Earth Kingdom all her life, she still wasn't used to it, probably because her parents had made sure the whole house was so warm, it was like one of sweetness' saunas.

"Sokka, what am I doing out here? If you don't have a reason, then let me go inside." She shivered, despite herself.

"Don't worry Toph. I do have a reason. We just have to wait a few more minutes. It's nearly moonhigh."

"Moonhigh? I'm going to hurt you Sokka. It's stupid cold out here and you have me waiting around for MOONHIGH?" She got up and began the walk back to her tent, but then Sokka dashed in front of her.

"Toph, wait! There's someone I need you to meet and you can only meet her at moonhigh. Please don't go. I'll keep you warm, I promise!" Toph sighed and walked back to where she had been sitting before. She had never seen Sokka be this serious before. It was creeping her out. Plus, what girl? Why would he possibly think that she would want to meet her, whoever she was, especially because she was probably one of his old girlfriends?

She was so distracted by this thought that she didn't notice the warm bulk headed toward her until he plopped on the log next to her. Their legs were touching, nudging knees without even moving. She was about to snap at him when he enveloped her in a tight hug. It caught her off guard and stopped her thoughts from moving anywhere.

"What are you doing Sokka?" She asked embarrassedly.

"This is a basic survival skill in the north pole. Sharing body heat keeps everyone warm." He didn't sound at all ashamed of himself or what they were doing, which made her heart pound.

"Yeah, well I'm still cold," she snapped, trying to regain her composure. Then she felt a large bulk of fur surround her. "I know you didn't get Appa over here to snuggle with me, so what is it?"

"It's my coat. It's filled with fur to keep warm." She could feel it moving.

"What are you doing now, Sokka?" The fur was still around most of her, but one side, where he was, was a warm body.

"It's warmer than ever with not only the coat on, but sharing body heat too. Now, as long as you're warm enough, then we'll be able to just wait." Toph's face was flushed, but not just from the heat.

"Sokka? I'm still cold. Could you share your body heat with me again?" He was shocked that she would ask, but he complied, pulling her into a tight hug once more. They sat for several minutes that way until Sokka suddenly said, "It's time. Toph, meet Yue. Yue, meet Toph." Toph was puzzled.

"Where is she, Snoozles? I can't see her." Sokka rested his head on hers.

"She's the moon Toph."

"Sokka…" She said warningly, pulling her head out from under his. She had no idea why he was acting this way, but she would find out.

"She's the moon." He sounded sad, regretful. Toph now knew that he wasn't lying and that he had been in love with her.

"Can she talk to you?"

"No, but I still talk to her every night. Sometimes, I can almost hear her respond, if I listen closely enough." Toph felt so bad. If he waited until moonhigh every night to talk to her, that would be why he slept so late, because he had stayed up so late the night before. Her nickname for him, Snoozles, could only remind him of the girl he lost. Instead of saying sorry, she leaned back into him and squeezed his waist.

"You aren't cold anymore are you?" He asked alarmed, breaking his dreamy sounding tone of voice.

"Idiot. This isn't called sharing body heat. This is called a hug." He hugged her back and then when their arms were too tired to hold on anymore, they lay on the ground watching the stars together, wrapped with the same jacket. Toph fell asleep before Sokka and he sat up watching her.

When he looked up, a single shooting star streaked the sky. He swallowed once, taking the tears away from his tired eyes.

"Thanks Yue. Long time no see. I knew you'd like her."


End file.
